Nuances
by Motoko Li
Summary: Uma mariposa sempre será fraca e frágil diante da imensidão do inverno. [NejixTenten] [Desafio proposto pela IKA MARIA]
1. Aos olhos dela

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs: **As passagens usadas ao decorrer da história são fragmentos da citação inicial.

**Nuances**

_I am everything you want. I am everything you need. I am everything inside of __you, that__ you wish you could be._

_I say all the right things at exactly the right time. But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why. __Why_

(Eu sou tudo que você quer. Eu sou tudo que você precisa. Eu sou tudo dentro de você, que você queria ser.

Eu digo as coisas certas no momento certo. Mas eu não lhe significo nada e não sei porque. Por quê?)

**Everything ****you ****Want**** - _Vertical Horizon_**

**Capítulo Um: **_Aos olhos dela_

-

-

**There's always another wound to discover. There's always something more you wish he'd say.**

(Há sempre outra ferida para descobrir. Há sempre outra coisa que você gostaria que ele falasse.)

-

-

Estava escuro. A lua estava alta no céu, mas não tornava nítidos os móveis do cômodo, apenas suas silhuetas visíveis por entre a penumbra.

Tenten abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o teto. A brisa gelada que entrava pela janela movia seus cabelos, suavemente. O lençol cobria seu corpo e ela pudera sentir a aspereza do tecido quando moveu o pé, levemente dormente. Uma exaustão lânguida e gostosa a dominava, a satisfação exposta nos lábios trêmulos.

A língua deslizou por sobre o contorno da boca vermelha numa carícia, a umedecê-la. Enquanto os dedos passeavam pelo colchão, seu peito moveu-se à respiração, e ela procurou o relógio a tiquetaquear sobre o silêncio do quarto.

Duas da manhã, dizia ele.

Entre a escuridão e a brisa, a morena moveu seu corpo, cobrindo-o com o lençol para evitar o ataque do vento, e as pernas escorregaram até as outras pernas aconchegadas sobre a cama.

O rosto de expressão impassível, quando ela ergueu a cabeça para procurá-lo, continuava lá, mesmo em repouso. E um leve franzir de sobrancelhas denunciou-o, mostrando que seus gestos, por mais sutis, haviam acordado-o. Os olhos pérola que ela se acostumara a ver seja à luz do sol ou da lua mantinham-se fechados, apesar da oscilação por entre os lençóis.

Num gesto súbito, os dedos brejeiros alcançaram o tórax desnudo, acariciando-o, delicadamente. Tenten fechou os orbes tom de ocre para que pudesse apreciar o prazer que o simples ato de senti-lo lhe proporcionava.

A rigidez dos músculos sobre suas mãos dava-lhe a impressão de ser talhado em mármore, como numa escultura.

"Neji." ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, a língua brincando com o lóbulo da sua orelha. O maxilar dele enrijeceu ante a carícia e a morena ouviu o som da brisa uivar, sobrepondo-se aos seus murmúrios. Mas não havia nada a ser dito, enquanto suas mãos procuravam proporcionar-lhe prazer.

O lençol, vagaroso, escorregou pelos seus corpos quando ela arqueou-se. Os cabelos castanhos caíram sobre os ombros dele, o rosto baixando-se na direção do seu pescoço.

O prazer e o frio fizeram com que ambos se arrepiassem, porém, tampouco um como o outro demonstrou se importar. A mão dele subiu pela sua perna, diminuindo o eriçar dos pêlos, e encontrou a parte interna das suas coxas, fazendo-a ronronar. À penumbra, os lábios dele encontraram os dela com perfeição.

Lentamente, os dedos a acariciaram até sentirem a umidade a torná-los escorregadios. Os ofegos da morena faziam com que sua cabeça se curvasse e interrompesse a langorosa monarquia do tiquetaquear do relógio. "Neji." Ele ouviu de novo e seus olhos se abriram e se estreitaram, sentindo o corpo feminino procurar moldar-se ao seu. As pernas de Tenten deslizaram pelo colchão e se fecharam em torno da cintura dele.

Quando foi penetrada, ela fechou os olhos diante da magnitude daquela sensação. O prazer dominou seu corpo e pensamentos até que o tufão afastou-se, deixando-a fraca e solitária para trás.

-

-

Ela sonhava. Nesse sonho, o sol e a chuva se confundiam, havia sorrisos que pareciam lágrimas e risos vindos de lugar nenhum. Havia terra e barro e lago e grama e casa e céu e cores e formas e angústia.

O chão molhado e as botas sujas de areia, ela estava dentro de um vestido desenhado pela lama, formando imagens indistintas, em frente à uma lagoa que não se moldava aos pingos da chuva. As gotas riam e cantavam cantigas de roda, como crianças.

Pétalas de flores voavam pelo ar, carregadas pelo vento. Ela segurava orquídeas em suas mãos e os dedos frios pareciam congelados em torno do laço de fita a adorná-las. _Eu gosto de orquídeas_, pensou.

Ao baixar os olhos para o ramalhete, encontrou suas flores despetaladas.

Alguém gritou o seu nome por entre os trovões. Um corpo emergiu da água, que deu-lhe espaço à ascensão. Era Neji.

"Tenten." Disse ele e ela acordou.

Havia silêncio no cômodo, iluminado pelos raios de sol. Só havia seu corpo sobre a maciez do colchão, as pernas enroladas por entre o lençol, o calor esquentando seu corpo nu.

Ainda podia ouvir o barulho da chuva em seus ouvidos e seus dedos estavam frios. Lentamente, a morena moveu-se, à procura da certeza de se encontrar realmente desperta, solitária na cama em que, pela madrugada, seu corpo queimou e ofegou em brasa. Pouco a pouco, porém, vieram as lembranças e, com elas, a realidade.

Quando Tenten ergueu-se, pôde vislumbrar o céu pela janela. Não havia nuvens iguais aos do seu sonho, negras e que prenunciavam a tempestade, mas predominava a calmaria, que contrastava com seu estado de espírito.

Abrindo o chuveiro, ela adentrou no boxe e deixou que a água encharcasse seus cabelos castanhos e seus ombros, empurrando contra a sua vontade toda a sonolência para o ralo. Como se à procura de um mero afago para retrair-se e sumir, a tensão e exaustão em seu corpo foram diminuindo gradativamente, até restar muito pouco, quase nada do desgaste inicial. Logo, com o café preto e seu melhor sorriso falso, estaria pronta para mais um dia em sua vida.

Ao livrar as madeixas do xampu e a pele da espuma do sabonete, ela procurou a toalha para enxugar-se. Seus olhos, como em toda manhã, procuravam ao redor algum indício de que Neji realmente estivera ali ao seu lado, porém, nunca havia nem mesmo um fio de cabelo.

E, pensou à constatação, jamais haverá.

Olhando-se no espelho embaçado, buscou a própria imagem. Diferente da tremura que domava e fazia percorrerem espasmos pelo seu corpo quando havia Neji, sem Neji, ainda restava a satisfação carnal a refletir em seus olhos.

Sexualmente satisfeita e emocionalmente destruída, era como ela podia considerar-se.

_Mas tudo bem, __Tenten_, disse para si mesma, _foi o que você pediu_. E, amargamente, sabia que realmente fora. Pois se eles estavam àquela deprimente circunstância, era por ter descido a cabeça perante os grandes fatos e aceitado de modo pacífico a posição de amante-e-ocupação-para-as-horas-vagas.

Anos atrás, ela não se enxergaria dividindo a escuridão e a cama com um homem. Seus sonhos infantis desejavam casamentos e tradições e buquês de orquídeas. Pouco a pouco, cada fantasia foi destroçada e restara apenas a imaginação a mostrar-lhe o anseio de futuro jamais concretizado, risos a sussurrarem em seu ouvido, perguntando o porquê, Tenten, de você ter sido tão fraca.

Aquela era a vida de que dispunha: ela cedera a Neji. Resignara seu corpo, no entanto, sem a alma.

Então eles estavam ali, trancados em um quarto sem portas ou janelas, impedidos de continuar. Tenten era um quadro a figurar a parede, imóvel, vendo tudo ao seu redor andar sobre os rastros, deixando gotas para trás.

Vestindo-se, ela sabia que Neji voltaria naquela noite. Ele fizera da sua vida a gaiola de um pássaro e rodopiava, rodopiava, sempre preso ao seu acaso quimérico e ela estaria lá para recebê-lo, porque Neji era o seu pássaro e, embora não ouvisse o seu canto, estava preso na sua gaiola.

-

-

Iruka, seu antigo instrutor na academia e agora companheiro de trabalho, já estava lá quando ela chegou ao serviço, no horário de sempre.

A função de, junto dele, vistoriar relatórios de missões, arquivá-los e enviá-los à Hokage quando necessário não compunham a tarefa de que mais tinha orgulho de fazer. Mas como tudo em sua vida, sua sina a jogou lá e deixou-a à deriva, de modo que Tenten procurava contornar a degradante posição com sorrisos que não atingiam seus olhos ou corpo satisfeitos.

O pó brincava no ar, despencando sobre os pergaminhos e livros antigos quando, não havendo vento, eles não dançavam.

Ela estava com seus trajes habituais e sentou-se em sua mesa habitual, onde os papéis habituais já estavam à sua espera. "Bom dia, Iruka." Cumprimentou, ao largar a bolsa sobre a guarda da cadeira.

"Nada de bom, Tenten." Disse ele, dando-lhe um sorriso um pouco nervoso, erguendo-se do seu lugar para caminhar até uma das várias prateleiras que concebiam o cômodo. "Um cliente insatisfeito requisitou uma restituição." Quando ele sumiu da sua vista, ela pôde ouvir apenas o som da sua voz. "Você sabe o que exige a burocracia."

Ao fim das palavras, a morena suspirou, contendo o impulso de passar a mão pelos cabelos, uma vez que eles estavam presos em seus coques tradicionais. "Deus, como eu sei." Reiterou, sem humor algum.

Baixando os olhos para o serviço, deixando a encargo do outro funcionário a parte maçante da busca e restituição de arquivos, Tenten imergiu nos pergaminhos referentes aos sucessos e as falhas das missões, começando pelas de ranking mais baixo, que exigiam apenas um carimbo, para chegar às nível A e B.

Ali, as horas passavam devagar, arrastando-se de modo a deixar imperceptível seu movimento, e o silêncio, entre a poeira e xícaras de café, imperava.

Havia uma única coisa a dizer sobre o seu trabalho: detestável. Olhando para trás, Tenten não sabia o que a fizera sentar-se naquela cadeira e abafar o resto da vida com selos e sinetes. O antigo título de ninja de campo tornara-se figurativo e sem nexo, protegido dentro de um prédio acastelado, fingindo que havia algo de interessante em simplesmente ler sobre a grandeza e os feitos alheios.

Mas, recordava-se, tudo começara com a noiva de Lee, que fê-lo abandonar tudo o mais. E os sonhos foram se modificando, os dias foram mudando, sem o amigo para gritar a força da sua chama nos ouvidos dela, ocupado em amar a mulher e os filhos que viriam e ser o homem da casa e deixar Gai e ela para trás.

O perigo foi perdendo a graça. A adrenalina foi sumindo, diminuindo, até que ela se tornasse apática às ameaças de uma missão. E, dizia a Hokage, um ninja sem medo é um ninja morto.

Certa vez, alguém falou do que ela precisava: atenção. Quem, entre riscos e ocupações, teria tempo para partilhar dela e da vida dela? Neji era a única pessoa de que dispunha e, ainda assim, não a pertencia. Os pensamentos dele talvez estivessem focados em seu corpo quando faziam amor, mas o Hyuuga jamais tornara o envolvimento deles intenso o suficiente.

Diferente da garota que fora um dia, ela permitia-se adequar às necessidades e situações momentâneas.

A antiga Tenten nunca desistiria dos seus sonhos e os perseguiria até alcançá-los, mas havia uma diferença entre a antiga e a nova Tenten: muito tempo entre elas.

"Tenten, você pode me passar aquela pilha da direita?" ouviu a voz de Iruka.

"Claro, Iruka." Disse, automaticamente. Largou o carimbo e o documento do momento, levantando-se. "Um grupo de genins finalizou uma missão nível C essa semana. Eles foram extremamente bem-sucedidos. Estão na mão de Kakashi. Você acha que eu preciso repassar os resultados à Hokage?" indagou ela ao alcançar-lhe o que foi pedido.

Iruka estava montado sobre uma escada, a fim de alcançar a última prateleira do armário, um pouco de pó sujando o seu nariz. "Um por um, por favor." Pediu ele, distraído. "Quanto às crianças, eu acho que não." Falou.

"Eles estão ficando cada vez melhores, não estão?" havia uma nota de impassibilidade na voz dela, passando o primeiro pergaminho. Um fio de cabelo fugiu dos coques normalmente bem presos, fazendo com que ela o soprasse para tirá-lo de frente do rosto. "Isso me lembra que Kurenai enviou um relatório no final da tarde de ontem, sobre os progressos da sua turma. Deixei sobre a sua mesa."

Ele moveu a cabeça numa concordância. "É, eu já vi."

Quando ambos enfim terminaram de pôr em ordem a pilha de documentos, Shizune invadiu a sala carregando mais vários deles, de modo a mantê-los ocupados e em silêncio até, pelo menos, o fim da tarde.

Ao reiniciar o trabalho, Tenten suspirou. De algum modo, não queria que o dia se findasse. Ao final do turno daquela quinta-feira, acertara de jantar na casa de Lee e sua esposa, como fazia uma vez por mês. Mas ela nunca gostava daqueles encontros. A felicidade explosiva do antigo companheiro de time causava náuseas em seu estômago e Tenten sabia não passarem apenas de inveja.

-

-

"Quer mais sushi, Tenten-chan?"

Rock Utada sorria, amável.

Até então, Tenten ainda não havia descoberto o que uma mulher como aquela, sensível e dócil, fazia com Rock Lee, que, com suas grossas sobrancelhas e corte de cabelo fora de moda, não podia ser considerado um ícone de beleza. De uma maneira que desconhecia completamente, havia sintonia entre eles, apesar das diferenças de personalidade.

Quando conhecera a súbita futura senhora Rock Lee, jamais teria posto crédito na durabilidade daquele relacionamento, quanto mais num casamento. Os ninjas, talvez por prepotência, não tinham o hábito de se envolverem com civis. Não faziam parte do seu mundo aquelas pessoas frágeis, fracas e desconhecedoras dos mistérios do chakra. E, Tenten pensava, como envolver-se com alguém incapaz de compreender as emoções provocadas por uma batalha? Ela não saberia dizer.

Mas, diante daqueles pensamentos, ela deparou-se também consigo mesma. Não havia perigo ou mistério no arquivamento de pergaminhos, de modo que não lhe restava qualquer fragmento da antiga vida que tinha.

"Não, obrigada." Ouviu sua própria voz, lacônica.

Utada tinha os cabelos cor-de-mel e olhos da mesma cor. Do que sabia da moça, era filha de professores em uma escola não-militar, capaz de suportar os arroubos mais intensos de agitação do marido.

Ao receber a notícia de que Rock Lee abandonaria parcialmente suas missões de campo, uma vez que realizaria outro de seus grandes sonhos: casar e ter uma família; Neji não demonstrara expressão alguma. Num pensamento pelo qual repreendeu-se depois, ela esperara que, quem sabe, ele admitisse também ter idéia parecida, mas não houvera felicitação ou satisfação em seu semblante.

Como toda vila da Folha, imaginava que muitos eram conhecedores do seu envolvimento com o Hyuuga, Lee entre eles. Com nada restante além de um relacionamento informal, Neji dissera não existir necessidade de formalizar coisa alguma. Como sempre fazia, Tenten simplesmente aquiescera diante das suas palavras, exausta e destruída demais para erguer protestos.

Quando estava na companhia de Lee, seu sempre tão fiel amigo, percebia suas tentativas frustradas de arrancar dela a leve nostalgia dos olhos. Mas, confidenciara a ele certa vez, era tarde demais.

O tilintar dos copos desviou sua atenção da tigela de arroz, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça.

Efusivo, ele despejava mais saquê dentro do seu copo. "Vamos comemorar!" disse, servindo-se também. "Eu tenho uma ótima notícia, Tenten-chan, aliás," Lee trocou um olhar carinhoso com a esposa. "nós temos." Corrigiu-se, estendendo a mão por sobre a toalha para acariciar a de Utada.

"É mesmo?" Tenten tomou um gole da bebida, largando os hashi sobre a mesa.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê!" Exclamou Lee.

Por um momento, a morena sentiu-se surpresa diante daquelas palavras.

Uma criança era algo que jamais passara por sua cabeça. Na sua vida ou mesmo na dos outros, não enxergava aberturas para filhos e responsabilidades maiores do que o dever de servir à sua vila.

Ela sorriu, mas não conseguiu sentir a felicidade do casal. Um bebê significava atingir a um patamar de fidelidade, dedicação e lealdade no qual Tenten jamais se veria. Pois poderiam se passar anos e meses e seu ventre apodreceria, fértil, mas sem jamais ter dado à luz a vida alguma.

Àquela constatação, foi como se o saquê, afogueado ao descer pela sua garganta, fizesse seu estômago borbulhar.

"Ohh," disse, falsamente entusiasmada. "mas essa é uma ótima notícia." Mas o sorriso tão gentil de Utada relanceou àquelas palavras e Tenten viu em seus olhos a própria decepção. "Meus parabéns." Continuou, ainda assim, o teatro.

Não passava das dez quando foi embora e Utada prontificou-se a acompanhá-la até a porta. "Obrigada pelo jantar, Utada." Moveu a cabeça num sinal de agradecimento, vendo-a girar a chave na maçaneta. "Eu realmente fiquei muito feliz pelo bebê." Repetiu.

"Você não precisa mentir para mim, Tenten-chan." Disse a mulher, suavemente, dando-lhe passagem. "O seu ventre não é podre, você apenas precisa encontrar quem o ponha para funcionar." Ela sorria.

Tenten não respondeu àquelas palavras. Apenas desejou-lhe boa noite e se foi, sumindo na escuridão que acompanhava não só o breu da noite, como também seus pensamentos.

-

-

As cortinas balançavam pelo vento que adentrava da janela semi-aberta.

Revirando-se debaixo dos lençóis, os olhos fechados, ela procurava esquecer as palavras de Utada ao se despedir. Não podia permitir a si mesma uma chama de expectativa.

_Como uma mariposa_, pensou. Às vezes via a si mesma como uma mariposa, que voa em torno do fogo, atraída pela sua magnitude, pelo seu brilho. Se, em algum momento, se permitisse ser capturada, sabia ser o seu fim. As chamas a queimariam por completo, despedaçando-a.

Postando a mão sobre o estômago, Tenten percebeu que não conseguia se enxergar no amanhã.

Pouco a pouco, Neji conseguira destruir todos os seus anseios mais secretos, tornando-os evidentes e rechaçando-os. A mais leve centelha de rebeldia que surgisse em seu interior era apagada imediatamente pelo frio dos olhos e do corpo dele.

Um ruído denunciou à ela sua chegada. "Você demorou hoje." Sussurrou, vendo-o livrar-se da camisa.

O vento bagunçara os cabelos castanhos compridos dele, gelando sua face. Não havia faísca de contentamento por vê-la, mas aquilo era apenas o que recebia todas as noites, durante todos aqueles anos.

"Precisei ficar até mais tarde na aldeia vizinha." Disse Neji, simplesmente.

Ele nunca dava mais do que uma breve explicação de onde estivera. Jamais comentara suas opiniões a respeito de missões ou exigira dela as suas. A vida dele, no que estava fora daquelas quatro paredes, dizia respeito somente a ele e, mesmo querendo ter dado a sua em troca, a vida dela tampouco correspondia ao Hyuuga.

Ao deitar-se ao seu lado, os lábios de Neji procuraram os seus, a princípio lentamente, movendo-se sem satisfação, até que as mãos espalmaram-se sobre sua cintura e ela sentiu a leve pressão dos dedos dele ao puxá-la para perto.

Deixando, como sempre fazia, seus sentimentos completamente de fora, ela se rendeu.

A mariposa ainda crepitava em torno da chama, mas Tenten não se permitiria ser tragada pelo fogo.

-

-

**Now you're here and you don't know why. But under skinned knees and the skid marks you howl and listen. Listen and wait for the echoes of angles who won't return.**

(Agora você está aqui e não sabe o porquê. Mas, embaixo do joelho ralado e das marcas dos escorregões, você uiva e ouve. Ouve e espera pelos ecos dos anjos que não voltarão.)

-

-

**N/A: **Entonces, cá a Motoko com mais uma fic, vocês pensam, mas, beibes, não temam! Nuances terá apenas dois capítulos já finalizados, diga-se de passagem. Portanto não ouvirão da minha ilustre pessoa o comum "estou sem inspiração" dessa vez uhasuhahushuas Mas digam o que acharam, né, sabe...bom, ruim, ótimo, bláblá ;D

**Aviso aos navegantes**: para aqueles que precisarem de betas ou qualquer tipo de ajuda, entrem em contato com Akatsuki dos Fanfictions, que tem uma comunidade no Orkut. A Aka ajudará vocês, eu garanto 8D

Até o segundo e último capítulo e **DÊEM _GO_**.


	2. Aos olhos dele

**Capítulo Dois: **_Aos olhos dele_

-

-

**You're waiting for someone to put you together. You're waiting for someone to push you away.**

(Você está esperando por alguém que lhe conserte. Você está esperando por alguém que lhe rejeite.)

-

-

Havia pétalas despedaçadas dançando no ar. O sol não brilhava e as crianças brincavam de roda, sorrindo, mas não havia sorriso em seus lábios.

O vento carregava para longe as flores, arrancando-as com violência da terra.

Tenten estava em frente ao lago, observando-lhe a imensidão. Não havia chuva, mas havia raios. Eles coloriam o céu nublado, sem, no entanto, misturarem-se ao vento. Alguém gritou o seu nome por entre o barulho. Um corpo emergiu da água. Era Neji.

"Tenten." Disse ele e ela acordou.

Não havia ninguém no quarto. O vento balançava as cortinas.

-

-

A mansão dos Hyuuga estava silenciosa e escura, como também estivera em todas as outras recordações que guardava dali. O piso de madeira, lustroso, rangia a cada passo.

Neji, embora não gostasse do ruído, não diminuiu a velocidade do caminhar.

O chefe do clã, Hiashi, exigira a sua presença ainda naquela manhã, fazendo-o abandonar Tenten e sua cama mais cedo do que normalmente tencionaria. O sol não havia nascido, pois eram apenas seis horas.

O cheiro do sabonete da morena estava em seu corpo, porém, Neji não gostava do perfume. Dissera várias vezes à ela para que comprasse produtos não-aromatizados, mas Tenten simplesmente perdia a solicitação em sua mente, forçando-o a ensaboar-se e tirar o aroma dela do seu corpo, após fazerem sexo, para substituí-lo por outro, que era ainda pior.

Ao abandoná-la naquela noite, ouvira seus murmúrios ininteligíveis. Há muitas noites ela não dormia tranqüila em seus braços e Neji não fazia idéia do porquê. Ademais, pensava consigo, não fazia realmente diferença.

Desde que deixaram de ser oficialmente um time, a via apenas durante as madrugadas, onde procurava nela seu calor e seus lábios. Ele já tivera diversas mulheres ao longo daqueles anos, porém, nenhuma delas o satisfaziam. Tenten, talvez por conhecê-lo, sabia como ele gostava que se encaminhassem os fatos: silenciosamente.

As outras, quebráveis, consideravam seus beijos contratos.

Sem exigências, pedidos ou lágrimas, Tenten tornara-se então a única mulher com quem se relacionava. E ele também a considerava exclusivamente sua, de modo a, mesmo sem oficializar um relacionamento, afastar os prováveis concorrentes.

No silêncio dos beijos e dos abraços que nada pediam, ele encontrava uma tristeza incompreensível. À todas as manhãs, quando se ia, ela permanecia postada sobre a cama, a nudez a chamá-lo de volta, e seus olhos não mais sorriam como sorriram nas primeiras noites.

Ao alcançar a porta ao fim do corredor, deu leve batidas sobre ela. "Pode entrar, Neji." Ouviu.

Hiashi o esperava, voltado para a janela já aberta, presenciando os primeiros e pequeninos raios de sol a fulgurarem no horizonte antes sombrio. "Pontual como sempre." Havia um leve sorriso na face velha dele ao encará-lo.

"O senhor queria falar comigo." A impassibilidade na voz de Neji fez com que o homem se voltasse completamente para o outro, os braços postados atrás das costas, na posição rígida com que ele o vira tantas vezes criticar ambas as filhas por suas fraquezas, mas jamais a ele por sua genialidade.

A cabeça de Hiashi se moveu, lentamente. "Hanabi vai se casar daqui a algumas semanas." Falou.

Desde que Hinata começara a se relacionar com Naruto, por mais que ele fosse um grande ninja, Hiashi renegara a futura herdeira da família, passando o título para a caçula, Hanabi, a quem manipulava como a uma boneca de pano. "Eu escolhi os Inuzuka, você já deve saber, o garoto, Kiba." disse, prova do seu poder persuasivo.

"Sim, senhor." Disse Neji.

"Aceita uma bebida, Neji?" indagou ele, ao caminhar até o pequeno bar no cômodo do escritório, servindo a ambos de uma dose de saquê. Sem, no entanto, esperar que o sobrinho aceitasse, ele enfiou-lhe o copo nas mãos, antes de saborear um gole.

Embora Neji achasse muito cedo para ingerir alcóolicos, agradeceu. "Obrigada, senhor." Falou, apenas por praxe, sem levar a bebida aos lábios.

Os olhos brancos de Hiashi não o observavam quando o velho sentou-se em uma poltrona. "Você sabe que eu acho a minha única filha fraca e inútil demais, apesar de todo o treinamento." Disse, como se estivesse amargurado diante dos fatos.

"Sim, senhor."

"Não pretendo deixar a um estranho o controle da nossa família, embora o rapaz seja de um bom clã. Quando você vai se casar, filho?" perguntou ele subitamente.

Neji não se viu pego de surpresa por aquela pergunta, como Hiashi talvez esperasse encontrá-lo. O outro apenas moveu sua cabeça num gesto que demonstrava claramente a indiferença diante daquela questão e, automaticamente, bebeu do copo um gole de saquê.

Na realidade, Neji jamais pensara em casamento ou filhos. Não havia carinho o suficiente em seu coração para uma criança e ele tampouco estava disposto a deparar-se com as responsabilidades de um casamento.

Nem mesmo na companhia de Tenten cogitava a hipótese.

Diante do seu silêncio, o patriarca do clã tomou sua resposta, mas Neji preferiu exteriorizá-la. "Não tão logo, senhor." Disse apenas, sem entrar em detalhes de motivos. Sua vida, assim pensava, não dizia respeito nem mesmo à única pessoa a quem se permitia ser pego em momentos de insanidade, cortado pelo desejo, e tampouco àquele homem que nada tinha de gentil.

"Imaginei." Não houve frieza naquelas palavras. "Eu não posso deixar o controle do clã nas mãos de um homem solteiro, Neji. Iria contra as nossas tradições, que dizem que uma mulher auxilia e apraz o marido."

Ele quase sorriu diante daquelas palavras.

Nem em seus mais delirantes sonhos desejaria o controle daquele clã maldito. Os Hyuuga, mesmo lhe atribuindo aquelas habilidades fantásticas, eram fruto do seu ódio. Seu único e mais profundo desejo era libertar-se daquela tirania, jamais controlá-la.

Velho e fraco, Hiashi não poderia governar por muito mais tempo. Neji sabia que ele estava desesperado à procura de um bom representante, uma vez que tivera apenas duas filhas de mãos fracas e uma mulher que se tornara infértil.

Uma pequena satisfação brotou em seu peito à idéia da extinção dos Hyuuga. "É uma pena, senhor." Disse.

A antipatia brilhava em seus olhos pérola, mas Hiashi não a percebeu. Ao retirar-se da sala, Neji pensou que, depois da discreta súplica do velho, jamais daria a ele a satisfação de vê-lo casado.

-

-

O corpo de Tenten estava quente e úmido, o suor fazendo com que os cabelos castanhos se grudassem à testa, enquanto ela se aconchegava ao peito dele, exausta.

Ele não podia vislumbrar o brilho nostálgico dos seus olhos tom de ocre, mas permitiu que os braços pequenos rodeassem seu abdome, sentindo a respiração, que levemente ia passando de descompassada para cadenciada, fazendo cócegas sobre sua pele.

Por longos minutos, ambos permaneceram silenciosos, sentindo o frescor da noite em seus corpos, como sempre se permitiam sentir. "Lee vai ter um bebê." Ele ouviu-a falar, numa voz rouca.

Os dedos de Neji se embrenharam nos cabelos dela, procurando caminho por entre os fios. Ele recostou-se ao travesseiro, de modo que seu rosto ficou voltado para o teto, vislumbrando o branco pálido. "Eu não pretendo ter filhos." Confidenciou à ela, talvez porque a declaração lhe pareceu um pedido.

O moreno estava mortalmente sério em suas palavras.

Do terror e das más lembranças que guardava, preso àquele clã, ele não se arriscaria a pôr no mundo alguém que sofreria das mesmas conseqüências. A sua inaptidão como pai, se assim o quisesse, poderia ser contornada, mas um filho como membro secundário e descartável seria irreversível e até mesmo fatal. De pássaros com asas quebradas e ódio a cintilar no coração, já bastava ele.

Não lhe ocorrera que aquele poderia ser o sonho dela. Neji nunca parara para pensar no que Tenten desejava ou queria, ela simplesmente estava lá.

"E se eu dissesse estar esperando um bebê?" havia um pequeno traço de riso falso em sua voz.

"Eu deixaria você." Disse ele, sério.

Mas, pensou consigo, ele não apenas a deixaria, como a faria livrar-se daquela criança que futuramente se tornaria um empecilho e um fantoche.

A morena ficou calada pelo resto da noite e nem mesmo correspondeu às suas carícias. Ela permitiu-se ser beijada e violada, sem, no entanto, permitir que Neji, com seu sexo fácil, desse o fingido alívio que sempre lhe dava. Ele não poderia saber da crueldade das suas palavras, apenas da sinceridade brutal delas.

-

-

"Eu quero que você seja o padrinho do meu filho."

Rock Lee fitava-o, ansiedade em sua face, as sobrancelhas espessas erguidas, como se esperasse que, com aquelas palavras, Neji fosse tomado por um súbito arroubo de felicidade.

Mas o Hyuuga permaneceu impassível, continuando a aplicar seus movimentos precisos num oponente invisível. "Não quero." Respondeu ele, sem voltar-lhe os olhos. Ouviu o ruído decepcionado do antigo companheiro de time, mas não deixou-se abalar por seu estúpido suspiro. "Não gosto de crianças." Disse, indiferente.

Ao sentar-se sobre um tronco de árvore anteriormente derrubado pelos punhos de Neji, Lee suspirou. Ele murmurava consigo sobre sua chama da juventude ter sido apagada diante de palavras tão frias. "Tenten-chan foi jantar comigo e Utada na quinta-feira." Disse à recordação da noite e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Ela estava muito triste e dispersa." Falou, como se pensasse em voz alta.

"A tristeza dela não é problema meu." Reiterou Neji, frio.

Subitamente, Rock Lee pareceu atônito. "Agora eu entendo, Neji, o porquê dela ser tão infeliz ao seu lado." Suspirou, quando conseguiu recobrar a voz.

Àquelas palavras, ele parou seus movimentos, mantendo os braços em posição, mas sem movê-los, e voltou-se para o outro, uma pequena indagação imperceptível em seus olhos. "Ela não está ao meu lado. Ela apenas aparece eventualmente em meu caminho." Respondeu apenas.

"Você vai perdê-la um dia."

"Ela não vai me deixar." Disse Neji.

Lee, ainda sentado sobre o tronco da árvore, riscou a areia com a ponta do pé, mostrando-se distraído. "Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" perguntou, uma pequena nota de desconfiança em sua voz, os olhos sem encará-lo.

Considerando aquele um questionamento inútil, o Hyuuga permaneceu em silêncio e treinando.

O sol estava baixando, denunciando o fim da tarde, e, com ele, o seu treino também se findava. A rigidez inflexível do seu treinamento muitas vezes era interrompida por missões de última hora ou por pessoas impertinentes, de modo que ele aprendera a deixá-lo apenas para uns poucos dias.

Ele não gostava do ruído ou do barulho provocado por possíveis companhias. Embora fosse difícil interromper sua concentração, até conversando, Neji considerava o silêncio como o principal influenciador ao rendimento dos treinos.

Lee, que seria incapaz de se julgar mero conhecedor das atitudes e sentimentos de alguém como o amigo, não fez menção de falar nada por algum tempo. "Tenten-chan era uma bela flor, mas belas flores não resistem ao inverno gelado e sem cor." Disse então, com seriedade em suas palavras. "E você é o inverno sem fim."

"Nem todos saem por aí ascendendo o lindo fogo da juventude." Existia um pouco de impaciência nas palavras ácidas do Hyuuga. "Por que você simplesmente não volta para a sua esposa fraca e inútil? Meu frio pode congelar o seu jardim."

O outro, que até então não se prontificara à acuidade lutuosa, estreitou seus olhos miúdos ao ouvir o escarnecimento sobre sua alusão à Tenten. "Você é um homem fraco, Hyuuga Neji." E ele sentiu-se digno a falar aquelas palavras, enquanto erguia-se da árvore caída.

"Você não sabe nada de fraquezas." Neji franziu as sobrancelhas. Mas Lee já havia se ido.

-

-

_"Eu não gosto da noite." Tenten sorriu, enquanto ambos voltavam para casa, após o treinamento, anos atrás._

_O céu começava a escurecer, a lua minguante brilhante, e Neji não lhe respondeu, pois nem todos os seus comentários exigiam ou mereciam respostas imediatas. "Eu sempre tive um pouco de medo, sabe." Continuou ela._

_Os cabelos de Tenten estavam bagunçados, embora em seus coques. "Quando eu era menor, mamãe costumava me abraçar até que eu dormisse." O sorriso nos lábios gentis da morena morreu, pouco a pouco. "Mas agora eu sou grande demais para isso." Disse, num murmúrio._

_"Só porque você cresceu, não quer dizer que precise se livrar dos velhos hábitos." Falou Neji._

_Ele não estava realmente prestando atenção no que ela falava. Depois de um tempo, a conversa de Tenten atingia o monólogo e o Hyuuga não se importava de deixá-la tagarelar, contanto que continuasse a ajudá-lo em seus treinos._

_"Talvez você esteja certo." Ela novamente ria para ele. _

_Quando, como em todos os dias, Neji deixou-a na porta de casa, Tenten abriu e fechou o portão atrás de si. "Eu vou encontrar alguém para que me abrace nas noites escuras." Confidenciou ela, antes que o ele se afastasse. "Por favor, Neji, até lá, fique comigo." Tenten sorria._

_Ele não concordou ou discordou daquelas palavras, apenas foi para casa._

-

-

Depois de um tempo, Neji não mais vira aquela garota que costumava dialogar por horas a fio. A Tenten com quem dividia suas noites tornara-se uma mulher silenciosa como ele e Neji não soube dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

-

-

A noite estava fria.

Tenten tremeu ao sentir o vento gelado inundar o cômodo. "Você está com frio?" perguntou Neji.

"Sim." Respondeu ela, percebendo-o puxar o lençol para cobri-los. Seus olhos pestanejaram, suavemente, ao enrolar-se no tecido. Os lábios vermelhos curvaram-se no leve sorriso de agradecimento ao erguer a cabeça para encará-lo.

Sem retribuir o gesto, ele notou em seus movimentos a mesma nostalgia que sempre encontrava. "Apenas durma." Falou.

Quando a morena abraçou-se ao seu corpo, sem arroubos de brasa, Neji constatou-lhe a quentura e o perfume. Eram poucas as coisas das quais faziam-no recordar dos velhos tempos e essas, indubitavelmente, estavam relacionadas à Tenten.

Talvez ela houvesse sido uma bela flor. Talvez ela fosse uma boa mãe. Talvez ela fosse uma boa mulher. Mas aquelas eram dúvidas para as quais jamais teria certezas. Pois nem mesmo a volúpia, o ardor e a boca sensualmente persuasiva da silente Tenten fariam-no mudar suas crenças.

Neji admitiu que talvez Lee estivesse certo. Seus olhos perscrutaram o corpo dela, mas eram olhos que nada viam.

-

-

**You never did notice, but you still hide away. Now you're here and you don't know why.**

(Você nunca notou, mas você ainda se esconde. Agora você está aqui e não sabe o porquê.)

-

-

**N/A: **Então, povo, eu disse que NÃO ia demorar, mas acabei demorando. A fic já estava finalizada, só que outros problemas me afastaram temporariamente da área xD Perdoem essa humilde autora que vos fala, pois ela está arrependida da sua total negligência para com seus leitores. Peço sinceras desculpas.

Quando à fic, bemm, para aqueles que esperavam um final feliz: i'm sorry. O gênero da fic era drama, gente o-o O Sandman, se não me engano, reclamou da falta de felicidade das minhas fics, mas tudo depende da fic que tu pegar, _amico _8D Eu não sou tão depressiva quanto pintam as minhas fics. A Moça e Nuances são claramente infelizes, porém, era a trama...xD Leia Um Trago e divirta-se ;D

Okay. Saindo da resposta ao comentário específico, agradeço a TODA galera que me incentivou e apoiou, cara, eu sou eternamente grata à receptividade de vocês. Continuem acompanhando minhas fics e dêem aquele GO que eu adoro ;3 Vocês são demais \o


End file.
